


The Girl Who Could Fly Tackles SBURB

by imperialisticRevolutionary



Category: Homestuck, Sburb AU - Fandom, The Girl Who Could Fly - Victoria Forester
Genre: AU SBURB Fan Session, Other, SBURB Fan Session, yeet this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialisticRevolutionary/pseuds/imperialisticRevolutionary
Summary: Literally in the title. The kids from TGWCF book play SBURB and have a fun time.





	The Girl Who Could Fly Tackles SBURB

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished  
> WIP

**Just as a prefacing chapter, I'm going to be detailing the kids' SBURB information here, before the actual story begins. Some of the kids have no canon last names, and thus, I am not going to figure them out just yet- considering the third book is being released and I don't want to assume.**

Piper McCloud

Maid of Breath, Prospitian dreamer, Land of Breeze and Clouds

Conrad Harrington III

Mage of Time, Dersite dreamer, Land of Electricity and Gears

Bella Lovely

Sylph of Life, Prospitian dreamer, Land of Spectrum and Lace

Lily Yakimoto

Thief of Space, Dersite dreamer, Land of Ribbon and Frogs

Nalen Mufasta

Knight of Blood, Prospitian dreamer, Land of Storm and Pulse

Ahmed Mufasta

Knight of Heart, Prospitian dreamer, Land of Storm and Vibrations

"Smitty"

Page of Light, Dersite dreamer, Land of Glass and Grit

"Jasper"

Rogue of Life, Prospitian dreamer, Land of Vines and Ice

 


End file.
